


I wish

by FateAtkinson



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateAtkinson/pseuds/FateAtkinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish. I wish.<br/>I wish I could capture<br/>The starlight in your soul.<br/>The sunlight in your hair.<br/>The moonlight in your eyes.</p><p>I wish. I wish</p><p>(Written for bbcmerlinfest week one. Prompt: Favorite Character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish

I wish. I wish.  
I wish I could capture  
The starlight in your soul.  
The sunlight in your hair.  
The moonlight in your eyes.

I wish. I wish.  
I wish I could shake the hand  
Of the god who blessed the world  
With your presence,  
So that I may for just a moment  
Understand the splendor that is you.

I wish. I wish.  
I wish that I could hold you close  
And sooth the pain in your eyes.  
Wipe away those limpid tears  
And destroy the ones who have  
Broken you so badly

I wish. I wish.  
I wish I could show you  
Yourself the way I see you.  
The way you love so deeply  
Your entire being consumed by it  
For a servent, for a knight,  
For a princess, or a commoner.

I wish. I wish.  
I wish that I could convey  
The beauty that you hold inside you.  
On paper, on canvas, anything in between.  
The shape of your jaw as you turn away.  
The look in your eyes as you fight  
For the lives of those you love  
The curve of your of your lips  
Smiling small smiles  
And large blinding grins.

I wish. Oh how I wish.

But I cannot.  
I must trust another to do these things.  
To pick up all your pieces  
Without breaking them even more.  
I can only sit right here  
And gaze upon your magnificence  
From afar.  
And pray that they can fix you better than I ever could.

I wish. I wish.


End file.
